The Trouble With People
by dressed to kill
Summary: Adelaide and Roux are two misguided youths who both end up exchanging at Hogwarts to avoid expulsion at their own academies. Will the culture shock show them what they want? Or will they just end up wanting each other? R and R!
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble With People  
  
Disclaimer: HP Doesn't belong to me! DUH!  
  
Summery: Adelaide and Roux are two teens that don't have any direction in their lives, until they both end up exchanging at Hogwarts. Will the culture shock show them what they want? Or will they just end up wanting each other?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Adelaide Monroe this time you have gone too far! TOO FAR!" Adelaide's Transfiguration teacher screamed at her. "Not only is this vandalism, it's...it's...so many things I don't even know what it is!"  
  
Adelaide stared around the familiar halls of Torlindoil Academy, which was an all girl Witching academy that was entirely underground, with the exception of the Quidditch field. It remained in the center of a vast Arizona desert, and it was much cooler that above the surface. She was being pulled strongly by her arm, and Adelaide was used to the whole drill. Go see the headmaster, receive detention, maybe a Quidditch suspension or whatever.  
  
Adelaide had in fact, never been more happy with the product of her spell. The rivalry between the four school's houses (North, South, East, and West named from their location for the Mess Hall) had recently been escalating, and Adelaide was in South. They were supposed to have a Quidditch match the following week, and already the excitement was beginning to boil. South was playing West for the inter-house Quidditch Cup. Adelaide was an outstanding beater, and for practice reasons she possessed a pair of her own bludgers. She had taken her own two bludgers, wrote "West" on one, and "Sucks" on the other. With a lot of outstanding patience, and the help of an invisibility spell, she had found the password for the West common room. It just so happened West was having a house assembly in their assembly hall that morning, and everyone had to be in attendance. It was then she chose to execute her plan.  
  
She snuck in the moment the assembly started, lugging her bludgers in their own special box. The held her wand out, and spoke the expertly chosen spell, "Engorgio." At once the bludgers grew, and the "West Sucks" brand was more clear and sparkling. It was then she set them free in the common room, and when she made her escape. At the end of the hour, West had come back to a common room, and not to mention dorms, of utter destruction.  
  
"You may has well have let one of those Muggle bombs off in there, we'd have been better off," Mrs. Chandelles yanked Adelaide back to reality (unfortunately by her beating arm), and Adelaide winced.  
  
"I was just trying to spice up the competition," Adelaide complained, although she knew it was absolute bullshit. The truth was a bunch of the West students had cursed her Firebolt at practice and it had refused to let her ride it, and it was turned to the equivalence of a bucking bronco, and they had been in stitches over it. Yet they had gotten away clean. There was no "clear" evidence that they were to blame. The fact they were crying from their laugh at her might have been one.  
  
But that's always the way it was for Adelaide. Ever since she'd gone to this school she'd been an object of ridicule. After her first test (which she aced at over 100%) everyone had cuddled up to her and been real buddy buddy, looking for answers. They had her cheat, and do their homework, and being stupid Adelaide had thought this was how they showed their friendship. It was when one of her few real friends pointed out they were using her it became clear. Adelaide had promptly stopped supplying their answers, and they promptly stopped being her friend. And of course, resorted to dissecting as much of her dignity as possible. Her only response to this was dying her hair black blue, piercing a few things, and sulking a lot.  
  
It was also possible her new appearance provoked the attacks even more. It was rather shocking for even a witch and wizard school. Muggles would have called her a "punk". She wasn't unattractive at all. She was petite, but strong (very muscular). Her teeth were straight and white (despite her attractive tongue piercing), and her nose turned up pleasantly at the end (it too, was decorated with a small stud). Each of her perfect ears was pierced six times. Her school uniforms were often decorated with safety pins and buttons, and to top it off her black-blue hair was often worn in spiky twists and buns.  
  
So not only was she smart, and looked a lot different, she wasn't too outgoing, so she only had two close friends, and it had taken her years to ascertain them (Names Rose and Willa, two sisters who were coincidently her neighbors). She took many advanced classes, and didn't get to hang out with her friends very much. This is why she resorted to playing pranks; so someone might notice her.  
  
"Wait until the Headmistress hears this," She performed the rather bizarre knocking ritual required to get into the Headmistress's office. "The only reason she hasn't expelled you yet is because you're too damn smart for your own good!"  
  
The rapping stopped and the ritual was complete, and the door obediently swung open. They began the long walk down the corridor, and the door snapped shut behind them. At last they came to a door, and Mrs. Chandelles stroked the door with her long, manicured, nail, and the door clicked open. The Headmistress, Ms. Silo, smiled warmly. "Ah, I've been expecting you."  
  
She pushed away a crystal ball, and gestured for Adelaide to sit. "I can take it from here, Mrs. Chandelles."  
  
Mrs. Chandelles shot Adelaide a horrid look (She was the head of West house), before she exited quietly. Ms. Silo looked at Adelaide, and Adelaide was shocked to see pain in her pretty green eyes. Ms. Silo was only 23 (very young for a headmistress), and she was very pretty. She had straight orange hair (highlighted very neatly with blonde), and pretty almond shaped green eyes. "Adelaide, you've been here so many times."  
  
It wasn't untrue.  
  
"I was hoping that at least one of our punishments would get through to you!" Ms. Silo shook her head. "Your strengths have so much going for you. You're smart, and you play Quidditch with the best of them."  
  
The pause began to make Adelaide nervous, and she shuffled her feet. Suddenly, letting loose a couple of bludgers didn't seem that funny anymore.  
  
"You've disappointed all of us quite a bit. We were hoping that you'd be able to continue on here in peace after that last escapade with the...ahh....fireworks," Adelaide thought that Ms. Silo might smile here, because Adelaide knew for a fact that she'd found the whole plot of stuffing Mr. Tailor's private toilet filled with wet-start fireworks quite comical. But surprisingly, Ms. Silo's face remained stern and authoritive. "We don't want to expel you Adelaide, because you have a bright future."  
  
At the mention of being expelled, Adelaide flinched. She gulped down the saliva that was collecting in her mouth, and she nodded her head to concur with Ms. Silo.  
  
"So, we've taken one of the most drastic measure we can take without expelling you," Ms. Silo handed her a cream white envelope. "The teachers need a break sometime. That envelope is a copy of something I've already sent. You may open it."  
  
With shaking hands, Adelaide silently opened the envelope, and read the letter inside. With more and more dread, she neared the bottom.  
  
DEAR Albus Dumbledore,  
  
We have a student at our school that is in dire need of straightening out. We are aware that it is hard for her to get along, but the problems she has been causing to spite others are getting out of control. Today, she wrecked an entire house at our academy.  
  
Normally, we would expel such a troublemaking student, but Adelaide Sarie Monroe is an exception to all rules. Despite her certain disregard for school (and dress code) rules, she is an outstandingly bright student. To expel her from any academy would be to rob the world of a bright young girl that would be an incredible asset to the magical world.  
  
That is why I am writing to you today. I am pleading with you to take Adelaide off our hands for a year. We think that being in a new environment would provide her with a good lesson in life, and perhaps she could change some of her ways. Outstanding or not, we are tired of her antics and are desperate for any solution to our problems. We'd like your permission for her to attend your academy for one year.  
  
We understand that no one in their right mind would just take her up right off the bat, so we are enclosing some grades of hers, and her quidditch record. Not to mention, we insist she spend Friday nights in detention throughout the whole year. Although everything is your call, we hope you'll consider taking on this challenge.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ms. Lily Silo Headmistress of Torlindoil Academy, Based in AZ, USA  
  
Adelaide looked at the letter again, trying to hold back the tears that were pushing at her eyelids, and clogging her throat. She put the letter down, and suddenly she felt the worst she had in years.  
  
"You can't send me. You just can't. You don't understand, you don't know how I act. People...People! The trouble with people is..." Adelaide trailed off. Another new beginning, she didn't know if she could handle it. It frightened her so much, the tears escaped. "I'm sorry, I just...I can't...scared...and....anything! Anything but this, or being expelled! I'll clean the whole mess myself! I'll...I'll..."  
  
"It's rather this or expulsion, I'm sorry it has come to this. But you did bring it upon yourself," Ms. Silo took Adelaide in her arms. "I understand it's hard making friends, but you've got to try. We think the experience will help straighten you out."  
  
"If you think this is going to straighten me out..." Suddenly, Adelaide turned angry and defiant. She violently pushed Ms. Silo away. "I'll destroy the whole school! I'll do everything I've ever done in this BUILDING in one DAY over there!"  
  
"We don't even know if you're going yet!" Ms. Silo let go, and spoke in a hurt voice. "If Albus says no, and you don't go, we'll have no choice but to expel you."  
  
"But...but..." The roar of Ms. Silo's fire starting interrupted Adelaide's pleas. Sitting in her fireplace, was the head of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, this must be Adelaide," Dumbledore smiled, and nodded his head. Adelaide returned the gesture, relaxing a little. "Your letter was sent with such urgency, you pressing a portkey on that poor owl."  
  
Ms. Silo smiled nervously, and secretly wondered if her owl had any trouble with the travel.  
  
"Anyhow, I thought I'd better answer right away," Dumbledore shifted his gaze from Ms. Silo to Adelaide, and he looked straight into her eyes. "I have plans for you. I don't think a detention every Friday will be necessary. All campus activities are open to her. And all that means of course we'll accept her."  
  
With that, Dumbledore's head disappeared into thin air, and Adelaide got a hold of her tears. "Now what?"  
  
"You can finish the year as you would any other. You can play in the quidditch match next week. But you will go to Hogwarts for your sixth year," Ms. Silo turned her back, and Adelaide knew it was time to leave.  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? I really enjoyed writing it...but did you enjoy reading it? Be nice with your reviews, it's my first HP fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble With People  
  
Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me! DUH!  
  
Summery: Adelaide and Roux are two teens that don't have any direction in their lives, until they both end up exchanging at Hogwarts. Will the culture shock show them what they want? Or will they just end up wanting each other?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Roux sat in his dorm plucking the bass line to a song he'd written on his anti-muggle technology "electric" guitar. He played in front of a mirror, trying to avoid his reflection yet at the same time studying it. Why was it so surprising that he was smart? Was it his hair? He doubted it. Although it wasn't plastered to his head and combed neat, it was hardly anything crazy. His choice of clothing? He didn't see anything wrong with following the Muggle style of dress and wearing his pants low, letting his snowman boxers show he didn't give a damn whether it was Christmas or not. His face? He didn't think so; blue eyes had been worn on the faces of geniuses as much as morons. Perhaps it was because he played pranks? He didn't even want to get into that.  
  
Instead, he flicked his shaggy dark brown (which looked almost black) hair out of his dark blue eyes to reveal the frustration in them. He was tired of being accused of cheating on all his tests, and he was tired of people always dismissing his ideas. Why do people have to be stupid and stick to stereotypes anyway? He sneered at his reflection, and put down his guitar. He stumbled a little over his big, unlaced shoes and he laid down on his bed. What did he want? What did he need? His hair fell over his eyes again, but he didn't flick it away.  
  
A fresh start. That was it, plain and simple. But he had to admit; it would be kind of hard to get a fresh start entering your sixth year. His mind ached beneath the ceiling of Knollys School for the Magically Inclined, and he wished for a way out.  
  
He shifted his weight, uncomfortable because of the presence of something in his back pocket. Lifting his small (but great, he reminded himself) butt he pulled something out of his back pocket, and rolled it between his fingers. It was a Filibuster Wet Start Firework, and suddenly Roux found himself smiling. He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the whole bag out of his bag and smiled. That's when he realized that he wasn't alone.  
  
"What are you doing?" it was his dorm mate, who was possibly the most anal retentive boy in the history of the world. It was Sunday night, and undoubtedly he had come into the room to organize his underwear for the rest of the week.  
  
"I'm doing some thinking," smiled Roux, revealing a perfect row of teeth and the most dashing smile in the country.  
  
"Oh you've started to do that then," smirked Anal Boy, who had of course started to lift his tighty whities from his trunk. "Are you trying to remember how to start the fireworks?"  
  
"Shut up," said Roux, pissed at being reminded of the stereotype he had just been pondering. He decided to shoot one out in return. "You're so gay."  
  
"I am not, I'm just effeminate," Anal Boy argued, but Roux just laughed at him.  
  
"Mummy's boy are you? Piss off," but when he didn't comply Roux stood up and pissed off himself. He had decided what he was going to do, and perhaps it would get him expelled like he hoped.  
  
He left his house's common room and proceeded down the halls until he reached his least favorite teacher's room. Just to the left was his target; Mr. Ollis' private bathroom door was a dark mahogany, and it was locked. Roux pulled out his wand (also dark mahogany, and dragon heartstring) and he whispered the magic words. "Alohomora."  
  
The door's lock gently clicked, and Roux was granted admittance on his own accord. Smiling, he turned to the toilet bowl, and poured in the whole bag. All two hundred and fifty wet start fireworks (miniatures, of courses) touched the water and started to fizzle. Immediately after, Roux flushed the toilet. He turned on his heel, and slowly left the room to avoid the shower of sparks and toilet water that ensued. He had no doubt that the crime would be traced back to him, and laughing he returned to his dorm to await the teachers.  
  
When he returned he found Neil (aka Anal Boy) just as he had left him, trying to decide if he wanted to wear white or blue underwear on Thursday. Just to be an irritant, Roux allowed his boot to connect with the neatly folded pairs. Neil threw down his hands. "This is hard enough without stupid muggle-born skater punks messing it up!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, and Roux just laughed, as usual. Neil, for once, was truly perturbed by his sarcastic, mocking, laugh, and he rolled his eyes. "You are going to get yourself into a lot of trouble one of these days."  
  
"Done and done my friend," smiled Roux, gloating from his triumph. "I just blew up Mr. Ollis' bathroom, so I doubt you'll be seeing much of me next year."  
  
Neil's jaw dropped, and he stopped mid-underwear sorting to stand up and look Roux in the eye. "You did that? Why?" On the one hand he was obviously in awe of the Roux's defiance towards the most loathed teacher in the school, but again he was shocked. He thought Roux was smarter than that. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"I want a fresh start, to be able to remake myself in any way I want. I figure that the only way I can get out of here is get expelled, so here I am," Roux grinned his dashing grin again, proud of his prank.  
  
"You are a twat, did you know that?" Neil shocked him by closing his eyes, and unfortunately revealing the truth. "Why didn't you apply for an exchange? You-Know-Who was overthrown, so they've decided to open up the exchange circuit that's been closed for the last couple decades."  
  
Roux, at that moment in time, realized what an idiotic thing he had just done. Why didn't he think of that? It was obvious; he had been moody. When he was moody he didn't think clearly, but that unbeknownst to him, had been his downfall. An exchange! What an idiot.  
  
But it was too late now.  
  
Undoubtedly Mr. Ollis had gone to check on the explosion by now, and would soon find the toilet. Of course, Roux would be an immediate target because he had been doing a lot of that lately. Not blowing up a lot of toilets, but just playing pranks. Like itching powder in the first years flying robes, or the sleeping draught in the vice principal's tea (that had not gone over very well, and Roux was surprised she hadn't expelled him then. Especially since she had fallen asleep on a jam tart in the middle of a parent teacher conference). Panicking, Roux picked up his broomstick.  
  
"What are you doing now!?" Questioned Neil in outrage, shocked at how truly stupid Roux was proving himself to be.  
  
"I...I don't know," stammered Roux. "I was going to fly out the window!"  
  
"How the hell would that help anything?" bellowed Neil, shaking his head. "You've got to remain calm and face the consequences now. Flying out the window isn't going to make anything better."  
  
"It could..." Roux tried to save himself, but it was impossible. Flying out the window would only make it worse. He was about to leave the room to wait in the common room when there were three loud knocks on the door. Roux and Neil froze; it was Mr. Ollis.  
  
"You facking boys," said Mr. Ollis, trying to censor his rage. "For fack's sake why did you go and blow up my private toilet?"  
  
Neil nervously went to open the door, and Mr. Ollis stormed into the room. All 3'6" of him. "Roux McClay, this time you have gone facking too far."  
  
Neil stifled giggles (effeminate giggles) and Mr. Ollis glared at him. Neil promptly shut up and went back to organizing his underwear, while pretending not to hear.  
  
"You forgot my middle name, sir," tested Roux. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down as a martyr.  
  
"Shut up Roux. You may have all the girl teachers charmed but you aren't going to charm me! Follow me Roux CHASE McClay," and he stormed out of the room. Roux hesitated, but Neil urged him to follow, so he did. He walked about ten feet behind Mr. Ollis the whole way, while he muttered to himself. "Damn boys can't let me have one piece of happiness (mumble mumble) expulsion (mumble) strive for!"  
  
It continued like that all the way to the statue of Eccentric Enid (who was a great part of North American Magical History) to whom Mr. Ollis barked at. "Filibuster!" he bellowed (no doubt angry with the irony), and Eccentric Enid leaped out of the way, obviously frightened. Mr. Ollis continued to roar. "Ms. Holiday if this boy is not expelled for this I will have your cats guts for stockings you hear me?"  
  
"Do not threaten Tiddlywinks, Mr. Ollis, or I will have you expelled," sighed Ms. Holiday calmly, as she pointed to the door. "I can take it from here." Nodding her head she looked puzzled at Roux. "Roux and I go way back."  
  
Mumbling some more, Mr. Ollis stormed out, clenching his fists. Ms. Holiday sighed. "It's no wonder he's the most loathed teacher in the school," Roux was about to nod and agree when Ms. Holiday cut him off. "But that did not give you the right to do what you did."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments before she gestured Roux to sit. She also sat, preparing herself for a lecture. "I know you are a brilliant student, Roux," she started, "and I am very disappointed in the way you have conducted yourself, especially over this past year."  
  
She pulled out a file, and placed it on her desk. Roux noticed that it had probably doubled in size. "Setting the kitchen on fire, the itching powder incident, sleeping draught, the switching potions escapade need I go one?"  
  
Roux shook his head.  
  
"Good, because now it shouldn't come to a surprise to you that you are facing expulsion from our facility is that true?" Roux shook his head again, and Ms. Holiday sighed. "Although the other teachers in this building might not have come to terms with your extraordinary intelligence, I have. They would all pull and strive for your expulsion, but I won't. You will be a great asset in this world one day if you keep your studies up, so I feel like I cannot rob the world and you of your education."  
  
Roux brightened for a moment, before she continued. "But I'm running out of alternatives here. Detention, extra homework, peer tutoring, nothing seems to work with you. Unless I come up with a good one soon I will have no choice but to expel you, but that is the last thing I want Roux."  
  
Roux then saw the light. He saw his chance to make this all right, and to do the thing he should have done in the first place. He cleared his voice. "You could send me on an exchange program."  
  
Ms. Holiday looked at him, and leaned closer. "What?"  
  
"Haven't they opened the exchange circuit again this year?" Roux's tone was becoming increasingly brighter. "I mean, you could send me to some really strict institution, overseas or something."  
  
Ms. Holiday smiled. "That's brilliant Roux. You get placed in a new environment, you get to experience different discipline, and in the meantime the rest of us teachers get a break! The board will love it!"  
  
"So I'm not expelled?" Roux brightened.  
  
"Not yet, Roux," Ms. Holiday starting digging through her drawers, looking for something. Suddenly she pulled out a big packet, and on the front was a picture of a beautiful castle across a lake. "How does England sound?"  
  
"Hogwarts," Roux pronounced the name of the school slowly. "Hogwarts sounds great."  
  
"Good, I'll post them," with a wave she dismissed him, and Roux left with a smile, happier than he had been in months.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Trouble With People  
  
Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me! DUH!  
  
Summery: Adelaide and Roux are two teens that don't have any direction in their lives, until they both end up exchanging at Hogwarts. Will the culture shock show them what they want? Or will they just end up wanting each other?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Adelaide stood in line for United Airlines, waiting to check her large trunk. She was deeply immersed in her Blink 182 CD, and as she rocked her head and rapped her fingers and she was suddenly glad to be leaving. She started to think about all the things she wouldn't miss, like Marta Ambrose, the biggest bitch in the world, and captain of the West house quidditch team. Marta would probably be glad not to have Adelaide on South's team, too, because at the final game of last year she had been dismounted from her broom by a bludgers to the head, courtesy of our friend Ms. Monroe.  
  
Finally Adelaide reached the front of the line, and the perky worker smiled and asked her routine questions. "Did you pack your bag? Has you bag been out of your hands over the past twenty-four hours?" Adelaide resisted the urge to be a smart mouth, and simply said yes and no to all questions that applied. When Perky asked to see her ticket, she presented it like any other average flyer.  
  
Adelaide had been pissed that she had to fly, but she really had no say in it. She remembered the argument (among others) with her mother. Her mother's hair had been frizzy, and her double chin wobbled back and forth as she shook her head. "You are not broomsticking over there young lady, nor are you taken some exploding bus. No no no no no no no. I have booked you a plane ticket, and that is that. Besides, if you rack up those miles I can go to Aruba."  
  
Now Perky was frowning. "I'm very sorry, but it appears we have oversold that flight. We're not going to be able to put you on that plane."  
  
Adelaide resisted the strong urge to run around screaming, "Fuck!" at the top of her lungs, but instead she breathed deep and played with the stud on her tongue, before speaking. "Then how the hell am I supposed to get to England so I can bloody attend SCHOOL lady?"  
  
Perky's smile stayed plastered on her face. "If it isn't a problem, there is a flight that is leaving at one AM this morning, but as compensation we will bump you up to first class, is that all right?"  
  
Suddenly, flying didn't seem so horrible anymore. Adelaide just smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. Smiling back, Perky asked to see her passport. Adelaide presented it, and she was then allowed through. First class flying into London! Perhaps this really would be a good trip.  
  
Roux's odious mother gathered him in her arms and started crying. "My baby boy going off to Hoglstorts! Oh it seems just yesterday you were a baby in my arms! And I always thought you'd be off to Oxford if you were going to England!"  
  
"Pipe down, mum," Roux said as he pulled out of her arms, not bothering to correct her. His mother was what most would call "High maintenance", with her perfectly golden tan, manicured nails, and bleached blonde hair. She was ridiculously proud of her son and blind to any of his shortcomings. She had also insisted that he fly, and Roux only gave in when she said he could fly first class. She had also given him an awesome sum of American dollars, to change into 'those wizard coin things' when he arrived. Roux was excited; perhaps he could buy an owl!  
  
"Be good, honey!" his mother beamed as Roux went through the gates where only passengers could go. He was a little overwhelmed; the New York airport was bigger than he had remembered. Through all the crowds he searched for gate B43, and eventually (with the help of a few airport employees) he found it, and it was utterly deserted. He wasn't surprised, seeing as it was midnight. There was only one person there, a small punky looking girl with black blue hair. Roux, who hated being alone, went and sat next to her.  
  
When Roux sat down by her, Adelaide was thoroughly pissed off. There were at least forty other open seats, why did he have to sit by her? Glaring, she returned to her book "Advanced Transfiguration for the Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Student". She thought it would be safe to read, as long as she told anyone interested she was in a cult.  
  
Roux looked at her book and smiled. He had been meaning to buy that book; it was one that was required for Hogwarts curriculum. He began reading over Adelaide's shoulder, which pissed her off even more.  
  
"Look do you have some sort of needy disorder where you have to have attention?" She spat at him, wishing to be alone. She gesticulated, opening her arms wide, demonstrating the space. "There are forty other seats here and you sit right next to me! I could handle that if suddenly you didn't start reading over my shoulder and breathing down my neck!"  
  
"Uh, sorry," Roux apologized; realizing he probably did come off as a creep. "My name is Roux."  
  
"And I'm the pope," snapped Adelaide, thoroughly uninterested. Would anyone see if she transfigured him into a toad? She had kept her wand in her sleeve just in case...  
  
"Oh so you're Catholic? It's strange for a Catholic to be reading a book on Transfiguration," Roux smiled as Adelaide's eyebrows rose as he spoke. "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, it's quite clear you're a witch."  
  
"Shut it," Adelaide turned to him. "Do you want someone to fucking hear you?"  
  
"It's ok, I'm a wizard," Roux smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"No you're not, you're an idiot," Adelaide flipped her wand out of her sleeve a little (8 inches, ebony, Veela hair), just enough for her to grasp it. Quietly, she whispered a handy little spell Willa had taught her. "Microccio."  
  
"Now you can talk," she smiled, looking over her book. She was glad that the exchange had permitted her to do magic over the summer vacation. It had come in handy many times when her mother wanted her to clean. "Only I can hear what you're saying, and vice-a-versa."  
  
"What if someone asks me the time?" For some reason this problem seemed to be very urgent right now for Roux.  
  
"Pretend you're deaf," Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You're not very bright are you?"  
  
"On the contrary..." Roux was about to speak up when Adelaide yawned.  
  
"You're boring me," She replaced her headphones on her ears, and turned up the volume. No sound came out of the headphones. She looked to see if they were plugged in, and they were. The CD player appeared to be in perfect working order, but no sound was coming out. Then Adelaide remembered; the spell! 'No big deal,' she thought, 'I've just got to do the counter curse.'  
  
She took out her wand, and flicked it around. 'What is the counter curse?' Adelaide closed her eyes and sighed, she'd forgotten it. She turned to Roux, and he was smiling at her with a somewhat amused smirk.  
  
"What's the counter curse?" Adelaide asked, obviously displeased in asking the stranger for help.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Roux exaggerated his voice, and Adelaide looked like she was about to kill him.  
  
"Fine," She got up. "Maybe a drink will help me remember."  
  
She walked to the bathroom where she could sum up anything she desired with the flick of her wand. She decided pumpkin juice would be nice, and after a few moments of making sure she was alone she conjured a goblet. The icy cool juice was lovely as it went down her throat, but the sensation was interrupted by Roux's voice.  
  
"I could go for some pumpkin juice, too," Adelaide spat out the juice in a huge misty spray, and looked around.  
  
"You creep!" She screamed, as she started to check the stalls. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"  
  
"I'm not," Adelaide stared at the ceiling. "I'm at gate B43."  
  
"Then why can I still hear you PERFECTLY," Adelaide said, exasperated.  
  
"Because the spell you used is like a magic set of walkie talkies. I can hear you, and you can hear me wherever you go. You could be in Sweden and you'd still hear me," Roux then proceeded to laugh, and Adelaide was on the brink of having a fit. She locked herself in the disabled stall, and started to stomp around.  
  
"Bastard, bastard, BASTARD!" There was something different about the last bastard, it echoed around the acoustics of the empty bathroom, and Adelaide sat down on the pot. He'd removed the spell then. She felt one last bastard was necessary. "BASTARD!"  
  
She exited the stall, and went to stand in front of the mirror. As she stared at her tired reflection, she looked down to the other end. Standing there was a very confused looking woman, who had obviously slipped in while she was having a fit. Adelaide washed her hands silently, not making eye contact. She then gave the lady, who was still staring, a huge warm smile. "Excuse me."  
  
Adelaide left in a huff, and returned as fast as she could to gate B43. Sure enough, there was Roux, sitting in the same seat, listening to her CD player. She snatched off the headphones, and pushed him. "You are so annoying!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me your name then?" Roux smiled like a cat that just ate the cream. Adelaide glared back in return.  
  
"No," She snapped, and she picked up her baggage and was about to walk over and sit at the other end of the seating area when there was an announcement.  
  
"Now boarding first class for flight 148 to London, England, now boarding," Adelaide instead walked to the person who had made the announcement, and handed him the boarding pass.  
  
"Right them, you're seat A5. Enjoy you're flight!"  
  
"Thanks," muttered Adelaide, and she entered the hall that was connected to the plane.  
  
Roux also approached the boarding area, and handed the man his boarding pass. "And you are A7, have a nice flight!"  
  
"Thank you!" Roux replied, with much more gusto that Adelaide. He followed her onto the plane.  
  
Once inside, Roux found his seat. It was an isle seat, and it was right across from Adelaide's row. She had a window seat.  
  
Not five minutes after they had boarded, the woman from the bathroom stumbled onto the plane. She walked past the first isle and stood in front of the empty seat next to Adelaide. Adelaide was immersed in her music, and her intense stare was focusing outside the window. The woman looked worried, and she turned to Roux. "I'll trade you seats."  
  
Roux smirked at the young lady, and happily accepted. "Ok."  
  
Adelaide was slightly aware of some movement to her right, but was determined to continue to stare out the window. She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and as if it was a great weight she turned her head to see Roux sitting beside her. "So are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
Defeated and angry, Adelaide huffed. "It's Adelaide, creep."  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry," Roux grinned, and pulled out the magazine in the pocket ahead of him. Adelaide resisted the urge to say "shut up," and she continued to stare out the window. It was going to be a long flight. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Trouble With People  
  
Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me! DUH!  
  
Summery: Adelaide and Roux are two teens that don't have any direction in their lives, until they both end up exchanging at Hogwarts. Will the culture shock show them what they want? Or will they just end up wanting each other?  
  
After several attempts of striking up a conversation, Roux was beginning to tire of his antisocial seat partner. She just kept staring out the window listening to her same CD. The music was loud, and Roux could understand just about every word of it. Suddenly, the music stopped, and Roux turned to look at her. Adelaide was desperately searching for something, a steady stream of curse words flowed from her mouth.  
  
"Damn it," Adelaide finally said out load. She had forgotten extra batteries! Slowly, she removed the headphones from her head, and sighed. Roux grinned, and saw his chance.  
  
"So where are you going in England?" He asked innocently, because he was truly interested.  
  
"School," Adelaide swallowed, and prepared to cooperate. "Hogwarts, actually. You?"  
  
"Small world," Roux grinned his dashing grin. Adelaide didn't like the sound of that, nor the look on his face. She soon understood why. "Me too."  
  
Adelaide closed her eyes and gently pressed her tongue stud against her teeth. This was a nightmare, it truly was. Adelaide opened her deep blue eyes again, and touched the row of studs and earrings along her ear. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. "Why?"  
  
"Why am I going?" Roux asked, pleasantly surprised at Adelaide's willingness to converse. "To avoid an expulsion."  
  
"Small world," Adelaide smiled. This wasn't too bad. "Me too."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Wrecked an entire set of dorms. You?"  
  
"Blew up a teacher's private toilet."  
  
"Hey! I did that last year!"  
  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and Adelaide felt like she had crossed a line that she didn't like; she was acting friendly, and she it felt very unnatural. She decided not to speak again to him of free will, only when she was spoken to. She absent mindedly toyed with her tongue piercing, and Roux watched her.  
  
"You have your tongue pierced."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Your ears are pierced too."  
  
"No shit."  
  
Roux was running out of things to say. He looked over at her with a devilish grin.  
  
"You're rather pretty you know."  
  
Adelaide didn't answer, she just stared at him with her grade five evil glare; the one that looked outraged and offended, with similarities to the face of Medusa. The stare usually turned men to stone, too, but to Adelaide's further agitation Roux just laughed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Jeez..." In truth he wasn't the least bit sorry. He leaned back in his seat, with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Adelaide stared at him with obvious aggravation. 'What the hell is he smiling at?' she thought, looking at him smug grin. 'He's probably imagining something disgusting and perverted. I wouldn't put it past him.'  
  
Adelaide stared at the back of the seat in front of her. Suddenly, inspiration struck. The radio! Didn't they always have them on the seat armrests? She looked down, and there to her sweet pleasure was the plug in's for the radio. She took out her headphones, and was about to plug them into the hole when the worst possible thing happened. The size of her headphone's plug was too big for the plug it. "Fuck..." She muttered under her breath. 'Back to the drawing board.'  
  
'She's running out of resources,' Roux smiled bigger, his amusement growing minute by minute. 'Next she'll reach for a magazine, and will discover they're all about wine and housekeeping.'  
  
'Magazines!' Adelaide thought desperately, she pulled them out of the pocket in front of her, and laid them on her lap. 'What is this? Wine Taster's Weekly? Keeping up the House? What is this SHIT?'  
  
She grabbed one of the in flight pillows, and held it firmly over her mouth to stifle her screaming. Her miniature tantrum lasted a full three minutes, her screams and rants could scarcely be heard, but that wasn't to say she didn't draw attention to herself. The woman from the bathroom incident was goggling at her, and Roux was laughing at her uncontrollably.  
  
While she was screaming, the stewardess offered Roux a snack. Graciously he took it, and he nudged Adelaide, and she looked up from her pillow. In a venomous voice she hissed at him, "what?!"  
  
"Would you like a nut?" Roux watched with mild glee as he watched every type of rage move across Adelaide's face. Her cheeks were turning red how with antagonism, and her teeth were clenched with her lower joy jutting out menacingly.  
  
"Yes I would like a fucking nut," she took a nut from the bag, spilling several in the process. She held it between her fingers, and with every ounce of strength she had (which was, surprisingly, a lot) she hurled it at Roux. He playfully blocked the nut (which hit his hand, and in the days following would grow to leave an angry red welt), and continued to laugh at her.  
  
'I hate him I hate him, I hate him,' she thought over and over, and she continued to endure his mocking laughter. 'Die, die, die, die, die.'  
  
"All right, all right," Roux was calming himself down. He loved this girl! "I'll stop, we can call a truce. Can I trouble you for a handshake?"  
  
"You can trouble me for some shut the hell up, I'll give you a big scoop of you're a fucking idiot, and we'll finish it off with some leave me the hell alone." She smiled at him in the most unpleasant way, and then in a great cloud of dramatics, she turned to face the window. She didn't say another word to him during the remainder of the flight.  
  
Dear Exchange Student,  
  
Thank you for choosing our school to further extend your knowledge in the study of magic. It is our pleasure to welcome you to our fine academy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below is a list of all the items you will need:  
  
Advanced Transfiguration for the 6th Year N.E.W.T. Student by Gertrude Grey- Beard Potionry for the Magically Inclined, Advanced Addition by Samuel Hayes Charms, a Guide to Passing you N.E.W.T. Exam by Adam Rock Defense Complex; Resisting the Dark Arts by Gabrielle Galbraith  
  
The Further Study of Magical Creatures and Their Care by Sabriel Moon  
  
Uncovering the Secrets; An In-Depth Guide to Divination and Tarot By Claudia Lane 6th Year Herbology; the right road to N.E.W.T. by Terry A. Cotta Further Back; More History of Magic by Gwendolyn Otto  
  
A few top students from our school will be sent to meet you from your flight at the London City Airport, where you informed us of your arrival. They will ensure your stay in London will be guided and comfortable. You will have three days before you must meet at platform 9 ¾ for the train to Hogwarts. You are required to stay in Diagon Ally until the assigned students who picked you up return to take you to the station.  
  
You are required to wear your own robes from your own school to the sorting ceremony, and after that you will be presented with Hogwarts robes you are to wear for the rest of the year. We would also like to remind you, if you do not have already, you will need:  
  
1 Cauldron  
Dragon hide gloves  
All ingredients listed at the front of your potions book  
Wand  
Quills  
Parchment  
  
It there are any changes in the list, you will be notified immediately. We would like to remind you that all campus activities are open to you. Feel free to join any club, or try out for a Quidditch team. We want you to enjoy you stay! You will also be permitted to enjoy Hogsmeade, and all magical town with plenty of shopping and fun. We would further like to welcome you to the country, and we wish you luck in all your endeavors here.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Staff  
  
Adelaide read the letter again now that she was standing alone by the baggage claim. As soon as the plane was safely on grow she had bolted to escape Roux. Although she knew she couldn't escape him for long, she desperately needed some time away from him. She stared at the carousel, waiting for her baggage to appear. It wasn't long before she saw her large trunk decorated with an assortment of stickers come through the rubber flaps. Relieved to see it in one piece, she mustered all her strength and pulled it off the cart. It thumped loudly on the airport floor, and with a mighty heave Adelaide hurled it onto her trolley. She pulled it along, looking for the student who was supposed to pick them up.  
  
As she was walking along a particularly long row of gate after gate, she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw Roux's obnoxious (but handsome, she now admitted in proper light) face. She was about to shout at him when she realized it was not him who had tapped her. It was a girl approximately her age, with thick golden brown hair and brown eyes. She was rather pretty with her hair swept up into an elegant twist, and she wore rather trendy clothes. Adelaide disliked her immediately.  
  
Standing by her were two other boys; one with messy dark hair, and glasses; the other was tall and gangly with bright red hair. They both looked board out of their minds. The girl spoke, and Adelaide found to not dislike her nearly as much when she spoke. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, Dumbledore asked us to pick you and Roux up. I'm assuming you are Adelaide?"  
  
"Yeah," she looked at her with mild disinterest, before turning to the boys. They were kicking each other and laughing. Adelaide raised her eyebrows in confused manner. "And who are the boys? Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle- Dum?"  
  
"Hey I resent that," said the boy with messy dark hair, as he continued to kick his friend. Adelaide heard the redhead ask "Who's Tweedle...what are Tweedles?"  
  
"If you resent it so much would you stop acting so (tweedle) dumb and come introduce yourselves," Hermione spoke impatiently, and Adelaide decided to change her mind completely; she liked this girl.  
  
"Ron Weasley," said the tall, gangly, redhead. He wore a face that still possessed the cuteness one might find on a baby, although you could definitely see the young man in him. Adelaide shook his hand, without giving him the speech she'd given Roux when he had asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," the dark haired boy also shook her hand, and suddenly something clicked inside Adelaide's brain. These names were very familiar.  
  
"You're the ones that overthrew Voldie," said Adelaide. "You're basically the reason I'm not expelled!"  
  
"Voldie?" Roux looked at her, and was surprised at the shortening of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Well, saying You-Know-Who seemed rather stupid, so my friends and I decided to call him Voldie," Adelaide looked at Roux, the urge to slap him strongly returning.  
  
"Interesting," said Harry, who was now looking out the window. Adelaide thought perhaps he had ADD. "But yeah, that's us."  
  
"Voldie..." Ron was laughing. After recovering from a rather unattractive chortle, he coughed and controlled himself. "How did you almost get expelled?"  
  
"I wrecked a set of dorms with bludgers I enlarged," Adelaide gave an evil grin.  
  
"My brothers would love you," Ron said, shaking his head. "That's pretty great, you'll have to meet them when we go to Diagon Ally! Come on, we'll get a cab."  
  
"Actually, my mum rented me a car," said Adelaide, suddenly embarrassed. "I don't think she knew people would be meeting us here."  
  
"That's even better! You can drive?" Ron asked again, he appeared to be fascinated with her.  
  
"Do you have your international driver's license?" Asked Hermione, in a huff. She was obviously growing impatient with all Ron's stupid questions.  
  
"Um, yeah," Adelaide smiled at them. She noticed Roux was being unusually quiet. When was he going to be a loudmouth and say something again?  
  
"Is it legal for you to drive all of us?" There he goes! Roux couldn't stay silent any longer, it was hard for him to stay quiet for five seconds, let alone ten minutes.  
  
"Yes," sighed Adelaide. "Why would I even be mentioning it if it wasn't?"  
  
"Oh," Roux raised his eyebrows. He looked around at the people he was in company with, and felt slightly awkward. Adelaide seemed to be fitting right in, why wasn't he?  
  
"It probably isn't the ideal way for us to get to the Leaky Cauldron," sighed Hermione, but she was smiling a little. "But a car will give us a little more freedom, and a bit of help when it comes time to go to the station. Come on, we'll go sort this out."  
  
A/N: I don't know why, but I just felt like letting Adelaide drive around so she could have something on Roux. He's a cocky little bastard isn't he? Anyway, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
